La llamada misteriosa
by KlaraDlK
Summary: Anna no entendía la razón por la que su cuñado estuviera actuando tan extraño. Tendría que averiguarlo... Una locura total!


**La llamada misteriosa**

**Por KlaraDlK**

Era una noche normal en la pensión "En", todos estaban cenando cuando de repente sonó el teléfono.

-Yo contesto.- dijo Anna. Si, Anna por cosa rara del destino ella fue quien contesto.

-Aguas termales Funbari, ¡Buenas noches! ¿Quien habla?- contesto pensando seria algún cliente si tomamos en cuenta que todos los que podían llamar estaban cenando en la mesa.

-Anna Kioyama, te espero en el parque a las 12 de la noche, tenemos algo importante de que hablar.- le dijo una voz un tanto maliciosa que reconoció pronto.

-¿Hao? ¿De que rayos estas hablando?

-¿Qué? ¿Como me descubriste?

-Al menos hubieras intentado fingir la voz…

-¿Ah? ¡Mierda de maquina sintetizadora de voz!

-¿Qué quieres baka?

-Ya te dije, te espero en el parque a las doce de la noche.

-¿Para qué?

-Tú ven, es algo sobre Yho que te interesara mucho.

-¿Sobre Yho? ¿De que hablas?

-Tu ven si te interesa. Te estaré esperando… ¡Wajajaja!... bip, bip, bip…

-Mmm… que loco está…- cuelga.

-¿Quién era Annita?- le pregunto Yho que se acerco desde atrás para abrazarla.

-¿Por qué? ¿Esperabas alguna llamada?

-¿No?- contesto dudoso.

-¿Entonces porque preguntas?

-¿Qué no puedo preguntar?

-No…

-¿Quién era Anna?

-No es de tu incumbencia…- contesta seria.

-Mmm... Esta bien Annita, si tu lo dices, yo confió en ti.

-No me digas Annita…

-¡Lo siento!

Terminaron de cenar y todo el mundo se fue a perder el tiempo como podía hasta estar cansado he ir a dormir, que normalmente era a eso de las 10 u 11 de la noche para todos.

-Ya nos vamos a dormir.- anunciaron Pilika y Tamao con cara casi cayendo del cansancio de haber hecho todos los que haceres de la pensión.

-Nosotros también.- dijeron los muchachos.- Ya tenemos sueño, aunque tal vez miremos algo de televisión antes de eso.

-Pero nada de Conejitas Playboy o algo así porque eso más que dormirlos los despierta.- dijo Anna con mirada asesina.

-¿Qué? Pero si nosotros NUNCA miramos eso…- negó Horo.

-Si como no… si fueras Pinocho, podría hacer una casa con la madera de tu nariz. Por mentirosos ya no miran nada… ¡váyanse a dormir!- ordenó la rubia.

-¡Hey! ¡Tu no nos mandas!- protesto Ren bastante molesto. ¿Cómo se atrevía esa rubia mandona a decirle que hacer? ¿Qué cree? ¿Qué porque es rubia, tiene cuerpo de diosa y las últimas noches a sido objeto de sus sueños húmedos lo puede mandar así nada más?

-¡Si! Lo que yo digo se hace ¿ok?-

-Esta bien.- contesto caminando cabizbajo hacia su habitación.

Bueno quizás si podía mangonearlo. Acto seguido y por la mirada de león romano en busca de un cristiano que tenia Anna, decidieron hacer caso y cada quien se fue a dormir. Todos menos Yho.

-¿Y tu? ¿A qué hora tienes pensado irte a dormir?

-Pues es que la verdad no tengo sueño.

-¿En serio? Porque te vez algo cansado.

-Es que más o menos.

-Bueno más que cansado te ves más como enfermo.

-¿Enfermo? Pero si me siento bien.

-No es en serio, no te duele la cabeza, parece como si tuvieras fiebre.

-Pues yo no me siento mal…- dijo el chico mientras Anna ponía una mano sobre su frente.

-Te digo que tienes fiebre.

-Si tú lo dices.

-Vete a acostar, yo te llevo un té al rato.

-Esta bien.- aceptó el chico pensando en si realmente estaba enfermo.

Luego deasegurarse de que Yho entrara a su habitación, Anna se dirigió a la cocina a preparar el té para su "enfermo" esposo.

A veces era tan fácil manejar a esta gente, en especial al estupido ese de Yho. Estupido, pero de cualquier manera lo amaba. Pero ahora lo que la tenía preocupada era lo que quería el ridículo de Hao. La última vez que lo había visto fue para la navidad pasada hacia unos meses. Esa noche se puso borracho y se empezo a gritar incoherencias. Desde que había perdido el Torneo su vida era tomar y acostarse con alguna tipa. ¿Pero a quien le importaba? A ella no, mientras no llevara a ninguna de esas mujeres de la mala vida en alguna de sus visitas a la pensión. Continuando, esa noche entre sus incoherencias de ebrio, abrazo a Yho quien de paso tambien estaba ebrio, y le dijo algo así como:

"Tu… me rroobastes loo que mass queríaa, (hip) lo que mas deseaabaaa...( da un trago a la botella) ¡Eres un malditoo! (Yho rie con cara de idiota) ¡Pero tomare venganzaa, algún día! (hip) Wajaja!(Yho tambien se rie)"

Sip… y luego los dos gemelos cayeron desmayados bajo los efectos del alcohol. Aun así no entendía que demonios era lo que Hao quería. El té estaba listo, así que subió a la habitación donde esperaba encontrar a un confundido Yho, y así fue. Le dio el té, que en realidad era un somnífero algo fuerte y dejó a su esposo babeando sobre la almohada mientras ella salia vistiendo una larga capa negra camino a donde Hao la habia citado.

Estaba casi 100% segura que tendría algo que ver con lo que había dicho esa noche, pero, ¿Qué tenia que ver ella con que el hubiera sido tan estupido de haber perdido el torneo de shamanes? Cuando llegó, el reloj del parque dio 12 campanadas, justo a tiempo. Se sentó en una de las bancas y siguió pensando en porque la podria haber llamado Hao.

-Hola Anna - susurro una voz en el oído de la mencionada, mientras unas manos intentaban abrazarla.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- dijo la rubia levantándose para encarar a su cuñado.

-¿A que te refieres preciosa?

-¿Perdón? ¡Quien te dio derecho a decirme "preciosa"!

-A.. he pues… nadie.. pero igual… ¡preciosa! Jajaja.

-Ni quien te entienda. Terminemos con esto de una buena vez, ¿que es eso de Yho que sabes y yo no?- dijo la rubia seria. Hao la vio durante unos instantes y esbozo una sonrisa.

-Je, pues veras, te dije que vinieras porque quiero proponerte un trato hacer una negociación. –

¿Un trato? No, ni loca.

-No.- dijo ella caminando de regreso a su casa.

-Si, bueno pues veras… ¡hey un momento! ¿Como que no?

-¿Qué no sabes el concepto de NO?

-Si lo sé pero se supone que dirías que de qué se trataba y te lo explicaría y entonces aceptarías y yo tendría lo que es mió!

-Las cosas no siempre salen como uno quiere, baka, esa es la triste realidad de la vida, vive con ella o si no muere…- dijo la itako y retomo su camino dejando a un confundido Hao.

- ¡Pero yo no quiero morir!- grito el moreno.

En serio que el alcohol te quema las neuronas. La chica ignoro el comentario y siguió caminando.

-¡Anna!- grito el shaman de fuego alcanzando a su cuñada y sujetándola fuertemente del brazo para que no se negara a escuchar lo que iba a decir-Tengo atrapado a Yho, y si no haces lo que yo quiero morirá.

-Vaya, ¿por eso demoraste tanto en venir?

-Mmm si…

-¡Por Dios! ¡Pero si lo deje noqueado con ese somnífero!

-Si, bueno es que por si no lo sabias es más agresivo dormido que despierto.

-Si, es cierto… ¿Un momento? ¿Como que si no hago lo que quieres lo mataras?

-Eh… si.. Exacto.

-No te creo.

-¿Como que no me crees?

-No creo que hayas sido capaz de atrapar a Yho, así de simple.

-Esta bien, te mostrare que SI tengo a Yho atrapado.- gruño el chico llamando al espíritu de fuego. – Vamos.- dijo subiendo a su espíritu acompañante. La rubia se monto en el animalito y volaron sobre la ciudad hasta llegar a una parte deshabitada donde había una bodega. Bajaron y entraron al lugar.

-Ves, ahí esta.- dijo Hao señalándola Yho quien dormía como bebe recién nacido colgando de unas pitas sobre un caldero lleno de acido verde. Se miraba tan lindo… pero eso no era el tema.

-Si, ya veo que si lo atrapaste.

-Bueno ahora vamos con el trato. Yo tengo a Yho, y si no haces lo que yo quiero el morirá. ¿Entiendes?

- Vaya que gran plan.

-Gracias…

-Pero ¿a que te refieras con "lo que yo quiera"?

-Pues, digamos que… ¡TENDRAS QUE PASAR LA NOCHE CONMIGO! WAJAJA!- dijo Hao descaradamente mientras Anna quedaba en shock por semejante propuesta.

-Entonces- dijo la rubia saliendo del trauma e interrumpiendo a Hao de su carcajada maligna- ¿Lo que Yho te quito y "era tuyo" era yo?

-Así es.

-¡Pero que asco!

-Si yo se que soy… como que ¡QUÉ ASCO!

-¡No voy a tener sexo contigo!

-¡Pero porque!

-¡Porque me das asco!

-¿Porque? Un momento, ¡si no lo haces yo matare a Yho!

-A si como no.

-¿Otra vez no me crees? ¡Pues ya lo veras! – dijo Hao dándose vuelta dispuesto a matar a su gemelo.- ¿Donde rayos esta?

-Ja, pero si eres de idiota.- dijo ella sonriendo- Zengi, llévate a Yho a la casa.- Ordeno al demonio que tenía cargado a Yho que seguía dormido.

-¿Qué, cómo…? –dijo Hao perplejo.

-Si te creí cuando me dijiste que habías atrapado a Yho, pero necesitaba saber donde lo tenias para poder rescatarlo.

-¡Y yo te guié hasta donde lo tenia!

-Si…

-Bueno, está bien, ganaste.

-Si yo siempre gano.

-Pero…

-¿Pero que?

-¿No me merezco aunque sea un besito por el intento?

-¿QUE? ¡NUNCA!- grito la rubia dándole una fuerte cachetada. El moreno voló por los aires y choco semi-inconciente contra una pared mientras ella caminaba hacia la salida.

-Espera… ¿ni siquiera un abrazo?

-No… y ya cállate si no quieres que te mate a pura cachetada.

-Ahh…- dijo el chico resignado dejándose caer en su inconciencia.

-Vamonos- le dijo al otro demonio quien la cargo y la llevo hasta su casa.

Las 3 de la mañana. Anna acostó a Yho de nuevo en su futón y se fue a arreglar para dormir. Apagó la luz y se acostó al lado de su amado esposo y admiró su apacible rostro dormido con la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana.

-Buenas noches.- dijo la rubia dándole un suave beso en los labios para luego acomodarse junto a el.

-Te quiero Annita- hablo él en su sueño, abrazándola, y así se quedo profundamente dormida.

FIN

**Por favor**** dejen reviews si les gusto y si no pues tambien. ¡Gracias!**


End file.
